


Through the Glass

by megahomestucktrash69



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Death haha, First Multi Chapter Fanfic, I'm so sorry I can only write death, The chapters are short cause Idk what I'm doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-05-26 03:10:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6221203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megahomestucktrash69/pseuds/megahomestucktrash69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first multi-chapter fanfic so the chapters are probably going to be very short. That is, if you want me to continue this. I'd appreciate it if you were to leave a comment, some suggestions, a kudos, whatever. If you want me to continue this, please tell me! Thanks!</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first multi-chapter fanfic so the chapters are probably going to be very short. That is, if you want me to continue this. I'd appreciate it if you were to leave a comment, some suggestions, a kudos, whatever. If you want me to continue this, please tell me! Thanks!

Jade frowned, worried about Dave. His choice of work wasn’t the best, in her opinion. He was a fighter. But not just any old fighter, no. He was a sword fighter. She let him keep doing it though, because she knew it made him happy for whatever reason. She was actually at one of the fights right now. She watched her lover parry the other’s attack then jab at his opponent. She watched how he moved, fascinated. How could he move so fast? 

Jade’s attention was drawn out of her thoughts and at the fighters as crimson splattered on the floor. Dave’s opponent looked horrified. He bolted and left Dave and Jade alone. Jade looked at her beloved, seeing crimson stain the ground under him. A sword was sticking out of his chest, his white shirt becoming red. He looked down, shocked. “Shit…” he muttered. Jade kneeled by him, tears welling in her eyes. She opened her mouth to say something but all that came out was a strangled cry. He smiled up at her and whispered, “Jade, don’t worry. I’ll……” He coughed up blood. “I’ll never leave you…” He closed his blood red eyes and his breathing slowed. 

Tears made their way down Jade’s face. She buried her face in his shoulder and sobbed. She didn’t know how long she stayed there, but eventually she pulled out her phone and called the police. About 35 minutes after she called them, they arrived. They pulled her away from her dead lover. She let them, having lost all of the fight in her. All she could think was, “I’m alone again.”

The police put Dave’s body in a bodybag. One of them gave Jade Dave’s glasses and she thanked them. She walked home, Dave’s dying playing over and over in her head. She broke down again, and sobbed while holding Dave’s glasses to her chest. “Why did he have to die? He never did anything wrong!” She wailed. She eventually fell asleep, clinging to Dave’s shades as if they were her lifeline.


	2. ugh

im going to be re-writing this cause i dont like how i did it, but im still going to continue this, just later. aand maybe ill actually try to plan it out this time instead of just going along with whatever i write like i do with my other fics. (also im trying to plan out another multi-chapter fanfic that is demonstuck so yeah stay tuned for that trainwreck)


End file.
